


Unexpected Outbursts

by Attack_of_a_bookworm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Possessive Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_of_a_bookworm/pseuds/Attack_of_a_bookworm
Summary: Sherlolly prompt from ohmyolicity on Tumblr: When Molly ended her relationship with Tom, her ex-fiance beat her badly. now she tries to hide her bruises but sometimes she forgets that Sherlock is a very very observant, and a very pissed off man. Very angsty first Sherlock one-shot
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Unexpected Outbursts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago and am just now getting around to posting it on here.

It had been almost a week since Molly had ended her engagement with Tom and the bruises had only just begun to fade. Tom hadn’t liked it when she decided to break it off with him. Molly had simply stood there while he hit her until he collapsed in a heap of sobs at her feet, she felt bad enough as it was she decided to let Tom take all of his feelings out on her. Even though it was summer and Molly always wore the fun printed sun dresses, she was still wearing her gaudy jumpers that she usually only wore in the winter season. She also did the best that she could to hide the bruises with the small bit of concealer that she had left in her bathroom drawers. 

Today Molly decided that they were light enough to simply cover them up with a concealer that day and that hopefully no one would notice them under her long white lab coat, as no one has yet. She had only seen John and Mary once since it had happened when the three of them went out for lunch. John hadn’t noticed that anything was at all wrong, and though Mary looked at her rather suspicious she didn’t say anything either. Molly hadn’t seen Sherlock in weeks since the wedding. 

She had already been working in the morgue for a few hours when he stormed in as usual with John trailing behind him. “Molly I need to see the body of Mr Hartson” Sherlock demanded “We have reason to suspect that it was his son.”

“Oh, hi.” Molly said with a cheery smile on her face, “Haven’t seen you in a while, so Mr Hartson was it?” She asked while moving to wheel over the corpse that she was recently working on the paper work for.

“Yes, well I’ve been busy.” When Molly went to lift the sheet of the head of the corpse, the sleeves of her lab coat of her lab slid up her arms and exposed the badly covered up bruises on her wrists. Suddenly Sherlock was right next to her with his hands wrapped around them in a vice-like grip. “Where is he?” Sherlock practically growled with fire in his glare. Molly wasn’t surprised how he knew that Tom had given her the bruises. 

“Ow Sherlock, you’re hurting me” Molly shrinked back and tried to tear her arms from his grip. 

“Where is he?” 

Molly stared straight into his eyes and saw the fire in them, as well as something else she wouldn’t quite place. She stared back into them with a pleading look in her own eyes. “I don’t know, and even if I did I wouldn’t tell you because I know what you’d do to him if you found him.”

Just at that moment John realized that something serious was happening. “ Find whom? Molly, what’s going on.” 

Sherlock gripped the rest of her arm and pushed the sleeve up past her elbow, showing not even half of her bruises to John, who gasped out loud. “Molly’s ex-fiancee was not happy when she decided to give him back his ring.” Molly could hear the venom dripping from his voice and it honestly sounded as though Sherlock wanted to kill Tom for what he did to her. 

John simply stood there in shock with this mouth hanging open. “Why didn’t you tell any of us, you know that we’ll help you with anything that you need” 

Molly simply shrugged, while her arm was still lifted in front of Sherlock. “I simply didn’t think it was serious”

“Not serious? Not serious!” Molly was fairly certain that everyone upstairs was able to Sherlock with how loud he was yelling. “Molly he could have killed you” 

At that point Sherlock started shaking her arm,but Molly didn’t care, she was too angry to care. She didn’t even know why she was angry, she simply was and every bit of anger radiated off both Sherlock and her in waves. Molly said the most stupid and impulsive thing in order to make Sherlock even madder. “So what? It’s not like you care!” 

Sherlock dropped her arm as though it was made of fire and the blank look that usually occupied his face fell down to cover it like a mask. Though in his eyes Molly swore she could see disappointment in them. “Haven’t I always told you-”

“Yes I know,” Molly interrupted “That I do count and that I’m the one who mattered most. You say all these things Sherlock,but I know you don’t really mean them.” Molly turned her away from him and walked towards her small cupboard office. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have some work that needs to be done.”

Sherlock stared after her for a few minutes dumbfounded, before he turned and strode out of the morgue gesturing for John to follow. He already had a plan on how he would deal with this problem with meat-dagger before he had even taken a step outside the doors. 

\--  
It was a few hours later,after her shift when Molly got a phone call from Lestrade asking her to come down to Scotland Yard and take a look at something. Molly shrugged thinking that it was probably something to do with the latest case that Sherlock was working on. She hastily put on her jacket before walking out the door of her flat and made her way quickly down the street in the direction of the tube that would take her to the Yard as she wanted to get all of this over with as soon as possible. 

When she arrived Molly was shown immediately to Lestrade’s office and waiting for her there, at the time, seemed to be the funniest sight that she had ever seen. Sitting in the chair that was in front of Lestrade’s desk, was Tom in a pair of handcuffs wearing a sour look on his face. While Sherlock stood beside him tall and proud with a smug look on his face. For some unknown reason when Lestrade told her that her ex-fiancee was arrested for abuse Molly burst out in laughter, she didn’t know why she found it so funny, simply the irony of the whole situation seemed like the funniest joke in the world to her. Molly had wanted to marry Tom for a nice, steady, and normal life, yet here he was being arrested for what he had done to her. 

Sherlock cleared his throat trying to get Molly's attention once more. Once she calmed down he spoke, “We found him in a pub on the other side of town, he was already unconscious from the amount of alcohol he had consumed that evening. It was fairly easy to take him into custody.” 

“I’d imagine” Molly said before crossing her arms over her chest. “He always did drink his fair share” 

“Well now that that’s all done I suppose we should let Graham do his job” Sherlock walked out of the office with Molly trailing behind him. 

Molly debated whether or not she should thank him and apologize for what she had said yesterday. They were out of the building and Sherlock was about to raise his arm in order to hail a cab when she finally decided to speak up. “Sherlock?”

“Yes” he said turning to her and lowering his arm just before a cab caught sight of him.

“I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me. I really did need help, the situation was getting out of hand.” Molly looked down at her hands and the place where her engagement ring used to rest on the third finger of her left hand. She then looked back up to Sherlock’s face, which seemed to have a bit of a sad look on it. “I also wanted to apologize for everything that I said yesterday, I know that I do count. I guess I was just angry at Tom for everything that he’s done to me.” 

“You have no need to apologize Molly, it was my fault for not making myself clearer.” Sherlock had a genuine smile on his face as he spoke these words.

Molly was simply overwhelmed with emotion for the man standing before her that her body acted without out her mind having any idea of its intention. She stood up on the tip toes and kissed Sherlock Holmes on the cheek. It didn’t seem like much of a gesture to anyone else, but to Molly it seemed the only way to express everything that she was feeling. “Thank you, Sherlock '' Molly lowered herself down to her feet before turning and walking off towards her tiny little flat with just herself and her cat.


End file.
